


Blacktop Tamborine

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Lucky Coyote [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angela is Biracial, F/M, Gen, I really need to think of a name for this OT3, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toxixpumpkin Prompt: I’m on a really shitty blind date and you got fed up with the asshole I’m with so you dump water on their head and ask to take me on a better date. I totally accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blacktop Tamborine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurrfectCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/gifts), [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).



> Ever since I started off with the Ridiculous Sentence Prompt from Toxix, I keep picking up the prompts. I shouldn't (really) but this one was too good to pass up. You're an enabler Purrfect! An enabler... 
> 
> Oh well. :) 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Stacker's lips have been pressed thin for the past ten minutes, having gotten that way after his date started talking himself up halfway through their date. 

"I have a Ferrari and you could do whatever you wanted when we're together. Publish a book, be a model, organize your little charity events..." The guy's oblivious to the tic that's starting under Stacker's left eye, because he's _**still**_ talking. "My Dad's totally gonna be pissed that I'm dating a black guy! Mom will try to seduce you, obviously, to piss him off even further—" 

Stacker watches as a patron stands up from his booth and takes the entire bowl of untouched spaghetti next to Stacker's date and dumps the entire thing over his pure white suit. 

He can't help the snort that escapes him nor the full-bellied laugh that follows after the guy also dumps the rose water on top of that. It's the most fun he's had this shitty date and it isn't because of the man across from him. 

"Mate, yer the worst date I've ever had the forced pleasure of listenin' to and that's sayin' something." The hazel eyes crinkle at the corner as he holds out a hand for Stacker. "If you can talk while sittin' across from this frankly gorgeous man, ye don't deserve another minute with him." 

"How **dare** you—" 

"Does he even know your name?" The man asks seriously. 

Stacker finds himself smiling as he says, "No. The first words out of his mouth aside from a hello were, I believe, 'I'm rich as hell and you should know who I am,'" 

"Would you like to go on a date with me instead? 'M Herc. You?" 

"Stacker and yes, _please_." Herc pulls him out out of his seat, out of the far too fancy restaurant and into the city.

* * *

Stacker's sitting on a rickety seat that creaks if he moves too much but he's on the best date in his whole life. It turns out Herc's in an open relationship and he'd been looking for a partner along with his wife. 

He's between them, being fed sushi by two sets of chopsticks, an arm around his shoulder and one curled around his waist. Angela's beautiful and Herc's clearly in love with her. 

"So, if it's not too invasive, why the open bit?" Stacker asks as tactfully as he can manage; he's not exactly versed in the art of a relationship like this one. 

"We're not perfect," Angela says after a beat, her dark ochre eyes looking up at Stacker. "Herc and I noticed something wasn't so much missing as it wasn't something we could do for each other. We fought about it before he admitted that he could feel it too." 

"I see. You think I might be it?" He replies carefully, willing to try it out. 

"We'll have to see, Stacks." Herc hums as he offers Stacker another piece of yakitori. 

"Maybe some ground rules," Angela murmurs, "as your opinion matters just as much." 

"When do we start?"

* * *

Luna's waiting up with a huge grin on her face. 

"So, I heard you dumped the friend of the friend of the friend for a complete hunk." she says as he hums snatches of songs with kiss-bruised lips. "That good, huh?" 

"Great kisser." He sighs as he settles gracelessly into the couch, rolling over to kick his feet like a kid. "Both of 'em." 

"Both? I thought you went out with that pile of shite." Luna's groomed brow went up at his words. 

"You mean I got talked _**at**_ about how I'd make fuckin' good British arm candy. The hunk saved me from strangling the bastard. Turned out the hunk's married and in an open relationship. His wife's hot and he's just as handsome; they invited me in." Stacker sighs happily at the memory of being kissed breathless, both of them keeping thier hands above his waist. 

"You're dating two people, just to be clear." Luna prods him in the shoulder with her foot and her look curious rather than judgmental. 

"Mm-hmm." 

"You do realize that if they break up with you it's going to suck twice as bad?" She points out pragmatically. 

"We're still working out the details Moony," Stacker rolls his eyes at his sister, scooting up the couch so she can pet his growing curls. "They're really nice. Here, look." He hands his phone to Luna with the newest album of photos onscreen. 

"Damn. Hunk was being polite and he's married to this smokin' hot goddess?" Luna whistles lowly at the sight of Herc and Angela together. "This is totally the universe's way of making it up to you, Padfoot." 

"Seems like it." He sighs as Luna digs her fingers in deep.

* * *

He falls into a routine with Herc and Angela that feels incredibly comfortable. Stacker can walk around them in the kitchen, making both of them breakfast before cleaning up and leaving for his morning jog. 

It's when he comes back in for a shower that he spots their little one getting ready for school by himself. This must be Chuck, though Stacker hasn't seen him up to this point. 

"Good morning." 

"Are you Mum's new boyfriend? Th' one she told me about." Chuck's a mix of them, a stubborn expression already setting in. 

"... Yes. Would you like some help with that poster?" Stacker counters without leaning down and demeaning the child. He's charmed already but he won't admit it just yet. 

"Yes please." Chuck hands it to him and he follows Chuck out to the bus, folding it so that Chuck can hold onto it in his seat. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." He strolls back into the house and finds an equally sweaty Herc. "Hey you." 

"Saw you with our sprog. Was he good?" 

"Very charming. Must get it from his Mum and Dad." Stacker admits with a teasing smile. "You know... I could go for a shower." 

"Damn, I do pick well." Stacker grips the front of Herc's shirt, his fistful of fabric drawing them closer together. "Stacks?" He walks them backwards into the bathroom and pins Herc to the wall, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Herc's exposed neck. "Mmmnn. Don't stop..." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Stacker purrs as he nips softly.

* * *

Affection is something that's freely given with Angela and Herc but Stacker's favorite is when he's between them with either one nonsensical tracing designs on his chest. Angela's clever fingers make him giggle as she traces out words against his bare skin, her tender smile making his heart feel like it's lit up. Herc interlaces their fingers and leans against his other side with a soft expression. 

"Just thinking out loud... If I'd never seen you with that dodgy fucker, we wouldn't be doing this." Herc reminisces as he presses a soft kiss to Stacker's knuckles from where their hands are still laced together. 

Angela gives Stacker a thorough kiss and mumbles against his lips, "if I ever see that dipshit, I may have to hand him his bollocks on a silver platter. No one talks to _**our**_ Stacker that way." 

It's the possessive way she says it combined with Herc's hold tightening a little more than usual that says they'd definitely do it too. 

"How'd I end up with the best lovers this side of the world, hmm?" Stacker hums with a pleased smile tugging up the corners of his lips. "Even if we have trouble agreeing who's the better footie team." 

"The Hotspurs are not the end-all, be-all team you think they are babe." Angela snorts as she rolls her eyes. 

"What was that? I was raised as a Hotspurs fan. I think I heard team spirit, don't you think?" Stacker rolls so that he's pinning a laughing Angela, his mouth hovering just over her lips and his hands near her sides. 

"Never!" 

"Then I'll just have to tickle it in you." Stacker grins mischievously, squeaking as Herc tackles him off of Angela and digs his fingers into all of Stacker's ticklish spots. All three of them break into giggles. Stacker grabs a pillow, his eyes bright with joy as he throws himself into the fray of feathers and fluff. 

He'd never tell a living soul that the date that proved to be the worst was, in fact, the best thing to ever happen; he was absolutely blissful in his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
